Septiembre
by Pao-Hale20
Summary: Se sorprendía por recordar aquél mes en especial, aunque lo negara, Septiembre sería siempre parte de sus recuerdos, regresando cada año y trayendo consigo una risita peculiar que rompía el silencio o llenaba los bullicios en los que se encontrara...


Esta historia está inspirada en una canción de Mandy Moore que revelaré al final de la historia, la idea es que los que se animen a escucharla después puedan ver en su mente esta historia como un videoclip con esta canción de fondo 

Será la primera vez que escriba un fic de la pareja "**Draco/Luna"** respondiendo al **"Reto a la Carta"** de **Maromeh** que pidió un fic sobre esta pareja, será un reto y una prueba más de que amo escribir sobre todo (estoy en semana de exámenes)

Bueno sin más pormenores ahí va mi historia:

Un beso 

**Pao-Hale20** (Todos los personajes pertenecen a **JK Rowling** y yo solo los manipulo * risa maligna y luego cara de ángel**)

Observaba desde su cálido despacho cómo la nieve cubría pacíficamente cada recóndito espacio de Maison Malfoy, tras sus largos y constantes viajes había olvidado que era precisamente en Septiembre cuando los hermosos jardines de su madre se cubrían de blanco, pero no eran los jardines sino la misma nieve, la causa por la que llevaba más de media hora observando a través de los cristales.

Septiembre… se sorprendía a sí mismo por recordar aquél mes en especial, normalmente sucesos como aquél los solía olvidar por considerarlos insignificantes, tan insignificantes como una clase del guardabosques de Hogwarts.

Y después sonreía para sí mismo, sonreía porque sabía que cada invierno diría lo mismo aunque no fuera verdad, porque sabía que por más que lo intentara no podría considerar insignificante lo sucedido aquella vez, ya que aunque se encontrara en cualquier parte del mundo, Septiembre sería siempre parte de sus recuerdos, aún cuando no nevara, en donde estuviese, los copos níveos regresaban siempre en su nostalgia, acompañados siempre por una risita peculiar que rompía el silencio o llenaba los bullicios en los que se encontrara.

****

Finalizaba la tarde como sucedía aquél día, aunque escasamente se veía el sol por aquellos días en Hogwarts podía saber la hora gracias a su costoso reloj de bolsillo y quizá también gracias al frío en sus hombros por estar cubiertos de pequeños copitos blancos, resultado de haber permanecido en pie por un par de horas como mínimo cerca al lago congelado.

A nadie se le ocurría dejar sus acogedoras salas comunes a esa hora, nadie quería abandonar el calor de las chimeneas, nadie excepto él, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

Necesitaba aquella soledad, solo en aquél aislamiento en donde creía que nadie podía verlo dejaba a flote su abatimiento, estaba mandado a seguir un estatus quo que a duras penas soportaba un día entero, observaba a los demás magos y brujas emocionados por su pronta graduación como "Sangre sucia Granger", o a otros preocupados por sus notas como la "Comadreja" o Longbottom, pero todos con un sueño que los motivaba a seguir adelante, porque sabían que podrían hacer lo que quisieran al salir de Hogwarts. Asunto que para él, ya había sido proyectado aún desde su nacimiento, a él no le preocupaban sus calificaciones, estaba "Planeado" que él fuera uno de los mejores y se había encargado de lograr tal misión mas su emoción por su pronta graduación en una escala del 1 al 10 a duras penas llegaba a 0.

Recordaba mientras sus ojos grises se perdían en la blancura infinita de la grama cubierta por la nieve, su vida en aquél castillo al que un día llegó a despreciar por considerarlo poca cosa para "alguien como él", y sin embargo su furia crecía en esos instantes que sabía que en pocos meses no volvería jamás.

La libertad solo la había conocido en Hogwarts, con todos sus sinsabores, con todo y Potter con sus amiguitos inseparables, en Hogwarts Draco Malfoy era libre del yugo de ser un Malfoy, mientras estuviera en Hogwarts el destino que su padre le había trazado no lo afectaría, mientras estuviera en Hogwarts aún permanecería con vida.

Afuera todo lo que le esperaba era ser uno más en las filas mortífagas, si bien uno con ciertos privilegios por ser hijo de quien era, no llegaría a aspirar a nada más, después de todo había sido entrenado toda su vida para asumir aquél papel, pero ¿Alguna vez alguien se lo había preguntado?, ¿Por qué los demás si podían definir sus existencias aunque sea desde el punto más intrascendente** y "**_**el no"**_?, ¿Por qué y Desde cuándo se había resignado a aceptar todo aquello?... y sobre todo ¿Por qué se sentía incapaz de escapar?

Tan perdido en sus miles de preguntas sin respuestas se encontraba que apenas notó que una lágrima se había escapado de su grisácea mirada, solo hasta que sintió tibia su mejilla y llevó su mano a ella apretando sus lágrimas en un puño, después de todo, llorar… no estaba permitido.

Fue entonces cuando un ligero suspirar rompió aquél invernal silencio, ¿Cómo rayos se había distraído tanto? ¿Desde que momento estaría aquella persona allí?, solo el hecho de que hubiera descubierto que él había llorado lo llenaba de coraje y de un sentimiento violento que comenzaba a llenarlo de un calor abrasador.

-- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo allí?—le espetó con brusquedad a aquella intrusa.

-- Yo… yo quería—tartamudeó ella.

-- a ver…-- le interrumpió Draco volteándose hacia ella y clavando su mirada directamente hacia su indeseada acompañante—Creo que no escuchaste bien Lovegood, Nadie te pregunto lo que quieres, sino qué diablos hacías ahí paradota—Agregó haciendo un gesto brusco con el brazo que hicieron retroceder a Luna.

-- No te enojes así…-- le dijo ella—yo no sabía que estabas aquí

-- ¿Qué querías? ¿Eh? ¿Qué hacías parada ahí?—le espetó él.

-- Yo solo… solo estaba siguiendo a los "Grimleys" y me trajeron hasta aquí—explicó Luna.

-- ¿Qué?- dijo Draco con total gesto de contrariedad--

-- Los Grimleys… son duendecitos de agua de lago – agregó risueña—están peleados con los Plimpys de agua dulce—dijo en tono más serio—aunque en realidad son primos hermanos ¿Lo sabías?—preguntó completamente segura de lo que decía

-- ¡JA!—se burló Draco—no sé ni para qué me molesto—se dijo a sí mismo-- ¡Grimchis! ¡Plimfis! ¡Estás loca!—le gritó burlándose de tamaña ocurrencia de la Ravenclaw.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharse de allí, hasta soportar a Crabbe y Goyle sería más interesante que escuchar a aquella loca, sin embargo no había dado ni tres pasos cuando Luna le respondió.

-- Eso no es cierto… el loco eres tú- dijo ella de lo más natural.

-- ¿Qué dijiste?—dijo él recalcando cada palabra-

-- Que el loco eres tú—aseguró ella—a nadie se le ocurriría confundir los nombres de los GRIMLEYS y los PLIMPYS- agregó resaltando el correcto nombre de las criaturas—tienes suerte de que se hayan metido al lago.

-- En serio Lunática, ¿Te dejaron caer de la cuna cuando eras bebé no?- le dijo escéptico Draco.

-- mmmmm—pensó Luna--- no – respondió con una sonrisa—creo que me acunaron con mucho amor Malfoy—concluyó con mirada risueña.

-- Si claro—dijo él dándose media vuelta y caminando en dirección contraria.

-- ¡Oye!—le llamó Luna, sin embargo él no hizo caso-- ¡Oye! ¿Estás sordo?—insistió ella siguiéndolo por lo que aceleró el paso tratando de perderla.

-- ¡¿Por qué estabas llorando?!—le gritó ella, y solo mencionar la palabra "Llorar" sirvió como un imán para Draco que regresó más rápido que una bala con el rostro amenazador de antes.

-- ¡Cállate!- le reclamó--

-- Ah que bueno, si me escuchaste.- le dijo Luna—pero ¿Por qué llorabas?

-- Yo NO estaba llorando.

-- Si, si estabas llorando, me lo dijeron los Grimleys y luego yo te vi ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te pasó algo?

-- en primer lugar Lovegood, YO NO ESTABA LLORANDO, en segundo lugar, lo que haga NO ES TU PROBLEMA, y en tercer lugar…

-- Y en tercer lugar me vas a seguir mintiendo—le interrumpió Luna—porque SI estabas llorando y SI es mi problema.

-- ¿Qué?.. ¿Se te zafaron más tuercas, loca?—preguntó Draco.

-- Tengo mis tuercas en perfecto estado Malfoy, y si te dijo que es mi problema es porque es mi problema.

-- ¿Qué??—preguntó el Slytherin de lo más contrariado--

-- Que si, por si no lo sabes las lágrimas son saladas, y los Grimleys prefieren el agua dulce, como los Plimpys, ya sabes, son muy parecidos aunque lo nieguen, a los dos los espanta el agua salada.

Siempre había sabido que Lunática Lovegood era en extremo excéntrica, por no decir "Loca de remate", pero en ese momento, no sabía quién estaba más loco de los dos, si ella por hablar tantas cosas sin sentido alguno, o él por quedarse a escucharla, no cabía duda que tanto la inmundicia como la locura eran muy contagiosos, por lo que más le valía alejarse de aquélla muchacha chiflada lo más rápido posible.

-- Oh… lo siento—le dijo ella al verle tan contrariado—le di más importancia a los Grimleys y ni siquiera me he preocupado por los motivos que tuviste para llorar, ¿Está todo bien?...

¡Qué facilidad tenía para pasar de temas!, de pronto su enfado primero hacia la joven no encontraba forma de mantenerse latente en su ser, es decir, el semblante levemente preocupado de Lovegood, incluso la rapidez con la que había tergiversado el diálogo entre ellos podían hacer notar en "Loony Lunática" una sinceridad pura muy poco vista en el resto de las personas que conocía.

Sin embargo tan pronto como pensó todo aquello, quiso deshacerse de la idea, era inconcebible que alguien llegara a desarrollar esa capacidad de manera proba, quizás Lovegood simulaba su locura para pasar desapercibida. Si bien cuando ella le había preguntado si estaba todo bien había tenido el primer impulso de contestarle, decidió al fin hacer uso de sus modales y dar por concluido aquél extraño episodio invernal, después de todo Lovegood podía ser una de las clases más bajas de sangre Limpia, pero no por eso dejaba de serlo ¿O si?

-- Te repito—comenzó a decir—que ese no es tu problema "Loony"--- puntualizó mientras le daba la espalda—no sé si te enteraste, pero meterse en mis asuntos-- le dijo listo a marcharse—no siempre es una buena idea—dijo con voz ligeramente amenazante—así que será mejor que te ocupes en buscar a tus amiguitos ¿De acuerdo?—dijo volteando hacia ella usando un raro tono, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de 5 años.

Sin embargo al abrir los ojos, esperando encontrar como mínimo un brillo confuso en los ojos de su interlocutora, se dio con la gran sorpresa que la mirada de la Ravenclaw buscaba algo con toda la atención posible en la nieve del suelo.

-- ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Draco comenzando a enfadarse de nuevo debido a la rotunda desatención de la rubia--

-- Intento saber por qué los Grimleys te quieren atacar—respondió ella con gesto preocupado--

-- Ahí vamos de nuevo—dijo Draco descubriendo que quizá sí tenía algo de paciencia dentro de sí.

-- si, es raro—dijo Luna creyendo que Draco se refería a los Grimleys—ya no estás llorando.

-- ¡Que yo no estaba llorando!...- le gritó Draco mientras pateaba el suelo al perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-- ¡Cuidado!—le gritó Luna jalándolo hacia sí misma con fuerza

-- ¡Oye suéltame!—le reclamó él en cuanto ella jaló de su manga pero no pudo evitar estar más cercano de lo que deseaba de Luna Lovegood.

-- ¡Los vas a pisar si sigues pateando y ahí si que ni los Plimpys podrán distraer a sus primos!—le advirtió Luna en tono severo.

-- ¡Definitivamente perdiste la razón! ¡Niña loca!—le gritó Draco mientras safaba su brazo del agarre de Luna-- ¡No existen los estúpidos Chimpis! ¡NI los idiotas plumpis o como se llamen!—decía agitando sus manos en frente de Luna, quien al aparecer se hallaba inmersa en su mundo con la mirada fija precisamente en su mano derecha.

-- ¡Eso es!—le dijo mientras tronaba los dedos y su mirada brillaba con intensidad-- ¡Tu mano! ¡Seguro su mano aún tiene restos de tus lágrimas!

Draco apenas y podía creérselo, tal vez le había gritado con toda la rudeza de la que era capaz y aquella muchacha apenas y le había prestado atención. Al menos de toda esa sarta de locuras que decía había quedado algo claro… "Luna Lovegood estaba convencida de haberlo visto llorar y no había poder humano que la convenciera de lo contrario":

-- Oh—exclamó Luna al ver el semblante desconcertado de Draco—es que los Grimleys tienen un excelente olfato—explicó con total naturalidad-- ¿Qué sucede?—le preguntó al ver cierto gesto de aversión en Malfoy-- ¿Sabes? deberías ensayar otros gestos, ¿Por qué siempre andas tan gruñón?—le preguntó ella fijando sus grandes ojos azules en los grises de Draco.

Sin embargo esta vez Draco no respondió, en realidad se encontraba consternado, sostenía la mirada de la Ravenclaw ansiosa por una respuesta, sin embargo no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre qué decir en ese momento, y lo que más lo sacaba de quicio era no poder ordenarle a su cuerpo que se retirara de aquél lugar.

-- Estás pálido—le dijo ella--- ¿Seguro saliste bien abrigado?—preguntó—Papá dice que en la nieve viven los pequeños Firkys, ¿Sabías?... su gran diversión es alimentarse del calor de los seres que encuentran a su paso, y como se transportan con la nieve están por todos lados.—le dijo mientras se volteaba dirigiendo la mirada hacia el lago congelado-- a mi me gustaría verlos pero sólo se acercan a personas con signos de temperatura, Y yo siempre he sido friolenta—agregó riendo de sí misma.

-- esto…-- logró articular Draco--

-- ¿Si?... ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?—le preguntó ella prestándole atención al mirarlo de perfil—no te preocupes, si lo que te preocupa es que alguien sepa que estabas conversando conmigo—le dijo con voz ligeramente suave y triste—no se lo diré a nadie, te lo prometo--- le aseguró guiñando un ojo a manera de sello.

-- ¿Cómo me viste?—preguntó rápidamente Draco desviándole la mirada. Siempre había tenido en concepto de chica "Extremadamente loca y distraída" a Luna Lovegood, sin embargo algo le decía que no era del todo distraída si se había percatado de sus lágrimas con tanta facilidad.

-- ¿Cómo te vi como?--- le preguntó ella.

-- ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte la ingenua?...—le reclamó él

-- ¿Te refieres a…?---

-- ¡SI!... – explotó y luego descendió la voz—me refiero a eso.

-- bueno… ya te lo dije, estaba siguiendo a los Grimleys, ellos me trajeron hasta aquí, lo que es raro, como te dije, siempre tratan de alejarse del agua salada—le dijo ella mientras volvía a buscar algo invisible en el piso dado giros alrededor de Draco—entonces te vi parado entre la nieve… como llevas ese gorro no te reconocí, casi no se te ve el cabello—explicó—luego los Grimleys comenzaron a mostrarse molestos y pude observar cierto movimiento en tus hombros-- agregó dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro derecho y saltando hacia delante—por eso supe que llorabas.

-- bien… err… -- carraspeó el joven Slytherin – está de más decir que si hablas…-- comenzó a amenazarle.

--¡Ah!—interrumpió Luna-- ¿Por eso dabas de gritos hace rato?—le preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro-- ¡Que va!, además ¿Quién me va a creer?--- agregó riendo

--…-- Tenía razón, Era increíble, pero ahora que lo pensaba, armar todo ese escándalo había sido tonto, Absolutamente nadie en sus 5 sentidos creía lo que Luna Lovegood decía. ¡Rayos!... ¡Touché de Loony!

-- Bien ya que todo quedó claro—dijo él dando gracias al cielo por poder retirarse de allí, sin embargo al voltear y dar dos pasos Luna lo sujetó con fuerza por segunda vez al tiempo que gritaba un potente "No", Draco reaccionó en su autodefensa y tiró de ella regresándola a su sitio anterior, sin embargo no calculó su fuerza y Luna quedó a escasos centímetros del fin de aquél montículo de nieve.

-- ¡Luna!—exclamó Draco con los ojos tremendamente abiertos fijos en la joven equilibrando su peso con dificultad para no caer e ir directamente al lago congelado.-- ¡No te muevas!—le ordenó mientras iba en su ayuda logrando sujetarla justo a tiempo al tomar su brazo y jalarla hacia sí mismo--

-- Eso estuvo cerca—dijo ella desde su pecho observando luego el lago congelado de reojo.

-- ¿Se puede saber que intentabas?—le preguntó él.

-- es que el Grimley te iba a atacar y…- comenzó a explicarle ella.

-- ¿De nuevo los benditos Grimchis?—dijo ya con fastidio-- ¡¿Hasta cuando te voy a repetir que esos animalejos no existen?! ¡Solo están en tu cabeza Luna y…!—le gruñó, cuando de pronto sus piernas comenzaron a sentirse frías-- ¡AHHHHHHH!--- fue lo siguiente que se escuchó por parte de Draco y Luna que habían caído cuesta abajo directo al lago, al parecer Draco había perdido el equilibrio, al ver que iban directo a las aguas congeladas logró coger a Luna del brazo y evitar que se golpeara contra unas rocas

Draco trataba de sujetarse de lo que encontrase, pero con el peso de ambos las ramas se rompían y las rocas resultaban ser duros y dolorosos oponentes para sus cuerpos, en uno de sus giros, Draco pudo ver que por la fuerza con la que caían más su peso; seguramente traspasarían la barrera de hielo que separaba la superficie de las heladas aguas del lago, por lo que en un último intento sujetó con todas sus fuerzas una raíz saliente con su mano derecha, puesto que sujetaba con la izquierda la muñeca de Luna, un grito de brío salió de su garganta al tiempo que lograba virar el curso de la caída hacia una superficie plana cercana a la orilla de hielo.

Sin embargo la fuerza utilizaba logró elevarlos un poco en el aire, en un último y desesperado intento de proteger a Luna, Draco jaló de su muñeca con fuerza y la envolvió con sus brazos de modo que cayera sobre él, afortunadamente lo que él esperaba fuera una superficie dura resultó ser un montículo de nieve que atenuó el inevitable choque.

Sentía sus pulmones llenarse de un crudo aire, sin embargo sus ojos no lograban enfocar nada con nitidez, todo daba vueltas tanto en su cabeza como en el exterior, ¿Se habría desmayado? Se preguntaba, cuando de pronto sintió un par de dedos tocando su rostro y luego su cuello.

-- ay no… maté a Malfoy—se escuchó decir una voz.

-- "¿Qué me mató?, ¿Qué me mató quien?"—Pensó aún aturdido— ouch--- logro decir al intentar moverse

--- ¡Malfoy!—le oyó decir demasiado cerca a él-- ¿Estás bien?

-- Yo…- dijo él, pero se sentía realmente pesado—no puedo moverme.

-- ¿Cómo que no?—le dijo ella—si, mira estás moviendo la cabeza

-- mi… mi cuerpo… ouch—logró decir enfocando mejor su vista y dándose con la sorpresa de tener a Luna precisamente sobre él, tan cerca, que podía sentir las finas hebras rubias de Luna en un lado de su mejilla mientras sus grandes ojos azules claros le miraban hasta con curiosidad, como si él fuera un "Chimpli" o un "Plymsi", o como se llamaran.

-- Quizás debamos ir a la enfermería… mmm ¿Pero como te llevo?--- le preguntó ella de lo más natural, ya que al parecer no había sufrido golpes severos.

Draco miró de reojo a ambos lados pero sólo había nieve, luego miró a Luna que seguía observándole sin molestarse en quitarse de su pecho.

-- ehh—comenzó él-- ¿Te importaría pararte?—le sugirió en tono evidente.

-- oh… es cierto—se dio cuenta ella haciéndose a un lado mientras Draco intentaba enderezarse y descubrir si realmente estaba herido—lo siento—dijo agregando una risa ahogada.

Al enderezarse miró a su alrededor descubriendo que los dos se encontraban en el centro de un hoyo de nieve formado por la caída.

-- genial—dijo él para sí—bonita forma de acabar la tarde… ouch--

-- esto…- le dijo ella captando su atención.

Sin embargo él pese a mirarla no podía dejar de cuestionarse ¿Cómo diantres había llegado a parar allí? ¿A que hora su idea de tranquila soledad había terminado en un alucinante viaje cuesta abajo?, parpadeó un par de veces intentando no llenarse de más preguntas cuando se fijo en los ojos de Luna, grandes y claros que lo miraban de forma gentil y sus blancas mejillas comenzaban a tornarse de un leve rosa

-- gracias--- le dijo ella--- me salvaste.

-- ¿Qué?—agregó él distraído.

-- me salvaste, allá con las rocas—le explicó ella—yo… eh… ten

Entonces ella arrancando un extraño brazalete de cinta de cuero del que colgaba un dije de Luna del cuál se sujetaba un animalillo extraño. Draco observó el objeto y luego la miró a ella interrogante.

-- Es mi amuleto de buena suerte—le explicó Luna—tenlo… quizás si lo llevas, la próxima los Grimleys no te empujarán.

-- ¿Qué me empujaron que…?—preguntó Draco--- ¿Sigues con eso?

-- si, mira… ¿ves este animalillo? Es un Grimley, por eso a mi no me hacen nada, porque siempre lo llevo puesto.

La mano de Luna extendida hacia él aún sostenía el brazalete, Draco estaba reacio a moverse sin embargo fijó los ojos en Luna que le sonreía dulcemente por lo que acabó tomando el brazalete, según él sólo para examinarlo y regresárselo.

-- Son bonitos—agregó Luna-- ¿No?

-- ehhh… si claro… como sea--- le ignoró Draco mientras se apoyaba en sus brazos para ponerse de pie, Luna al percatarse de aquello quiso pararse demasiado rápido, a consecuencia de ello chocó con una de las piernas de Draco haciendo que él resbalara

-- ¡Hey!!—dijo él cayendo inevitablemente, cubriéndose de nieve al instante

Sin embargo Luna al verlo así comenzó a reírse, Draco aún adolorido pensó en reclamarle, cuando comenzó a sentir el frío de la nieve en sus orejas y prestó atención por primera vez en su vida hacia aquella risa. Luna lucía realmente feliz, sujetaba su estómago levemente a causa de las carcajadas mientras mostraba un par de pequeños hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

-- ¿Cuál es el chiste?--- preguntó en tono normal.

-- lo siento…-- dijo ella entre risas—es que luces muy gracioso con la nieve en la cabeza--- dijo sin parar de reír---

-- ¿Ah si?—preguntó él--- pues un placer servirte de payaso Lovegood—agregó mientras se ponía de pie con una mano detrás de su espalda—sólo que hay un inconveniente, ¿Sabes? Cuando hago el ridículo, riendo suelo arrastrar a alguien conmigo.

El tono levemente siniestro de Draco extinguió la risa de Luna que prestó atención y se paró con rapidez dando un par de pasos atrás, Draco estaba sonriendo, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella urdiendo algún plan. De pronto sacó su mano derecha lanzando contra Luna lo que tenía oculto, que resultó ser un gran copo de nieve.

Lo siguiente que recordaría de aquél día sería su primera batalla de nieve, y nada menos que con Luna Lovegood, la noche los sorprendió rápido y las nubes blanquecinas se disiparon dando vista a un hermoso y estrellado cielo mientras regresaban al castillo.

-- ¿No se supone que no deberías salir de tu sala Loony?—le preguntó Draco en tono irónico.

-- pues se supone—corroboró Luna--- pero casi nunca notan si estoy o no… ¡Uuhhh! ¡Que frío!—dijo ella frotando sus brazos.

-- eso te ganas por una batalla de nieve- le dijo Draco, mientras se sacaba su chalina—ten, al menos te mantendrá tibia la garganta, luego no me culpes de tus resfríos.

-- gracias--- le dijo sinceramente Luna al tener la chalina verde plata en sus manos--

-- Por cierto ¿Por qué andas sin un abrigo decente?—le cuestionó él.

-- oh… es que mis abrigos me los han escondido. —dijo con tono evidente

-- ¿Te los robaron?

-- no… solo los escondieron, a mis compañeros les gusta esconderme mis cosas—dijo con tono medio apesadumbrado--- pero siempre aparecen a fin de año—agregó con voz esperanzada mientras Draco le cedía el paso para entrar al castillo.

-- bueno eh… hasta aquí llega—acotó él, Luna miró alrededor del lobby desierto y comprendió las palabras de Draco por lo que se quitó rápido la chalina y se la extendió.

-- ten--

-- ¡No!—exclamó causando confusión en Luna--- es decir… quédatela—agregó rápidamente-- aún hace frío--- trató de excusarse mientras Luna acercaba de nuevo hacia ella la prenda de lana.

-- será difícil encontrarte solo de nuevo y devolvértela—le dijo ella en tono suave.

-- no te preocupes de eso… es más te la regalo—dijo Draco por primera vez con total naturalidad sintiendo tibias las mejillas cuando Luna le clavó su radiante mirada.

-- ¿De verdad?—le dijo ella con una sonrisa a lo que Draco asintió— ¡Gracias!... es el primer regalo que recibo en el año.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír ante el semblante de Luna, parecía una niña con su juguete nuevo, acomodaba la prenda en el cuello para después volver a mirarle.

-- errr—carraspeó Draco--- bueno ya es mejor ir a nuestras casas—dijo a manera de despedida.

-- oh…-- dijo ella descendiendo la mirada y sonriendo levemente—si, es… es tarde.

-- bien eh… Adiós Lovegood— se despidió el--- por cierto… te sienta bien el verde—agregó mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Pero mientras se alejaba de pronto empezó a escuchar el ruido de los pies de Luna dando pequeños saltitos en dirección contraria mientras cantaba a manera de juego.

"_**En sitios que nadie encontrará**_

_**Todo tu sentir muy dentro está**_

_**Que sentir tan profundo hay en tu mirar**_

_**Quien iba a imaginar, **_

_**Que yo lo encontraría al verte llorar" **_

Su voz se fue alejando hasta extinguirse por completo, Draco caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras cuando al meter la mano en el bolsillo encontró un objeto extraño.

-- ¿Qué es esto?—decía mientras extraía la cosa para mirarlo—El brazalete de Luna… rayos olvidé dárselo—se reclamó a sí mismo girando y acelerando el paso para alcanzar a Luna antes que se internara en los pasillos rumbo a Ravenclaw.

Y justamente cuando creía que no podría dar con ella, su voz resonó en u grito a través de los pasillos

-- ¡NO!--- se escuchó su voz, Draco entonces corrió escuchando cada vez más cerca la voz de Luna y a la par otro grupo de voces que le resultaban muy conocidas-- ¡Dejadme en paz!

-- ¡Habla ya Lunática!—decía una voz masculina.

-- ¡Confiesa! ¡¿De quien te robaste esto?!—decía la otra voz.

-- ¡No me robe nada! ¡Me lo dieron!—les dijo Luna.

-- ¿Oh de verdad?... – preguntó el muchacho soltando una sonora carcajada— ¿La oíste Goyle? definitivamente estás loca de Remate.

-- ¡Esto es de un Slytherin!--- rugió Goyle -- ¡Nadie en su sano juicio te daría algo así! ¡Menos a una loca como tú!—le decía el muchacho intentando arrancarle la chalina mientras Luna la sujetaba con ambas manos.

-- ¡Agárrala Crabbe!—le indicó--

-- ¡Soltadme!—le gritó Luna mientras Crabbe sujetaba sus brazos por detrás.

De pronto Draco giró en una esquina y se encontró con la escena, Crabbe sujetaba ambos brazos de la Ravenclaw quien con muecas de dolor pedía ayuda en vano ayudándose de su cuello para evitar que Goyle le quitara la chalina que él le había regalado.

Tan rápido como asomó la cabeza, se ocultó antes que Crabbe y Goyle notaran su presencia.

--- ¿Qué hago? --- se dijo en voz baja mientras normalizaba su respiración—"Si los enfrento estaré en evidencia y si no lo hago van a lastimarla"—pensó

-- ¡Soltadme ya! ¡Me hacen daño! ¡Auxilio!—gritó Luna mientras arqueaba la espalda a causa del dolor facilitando la tarea de Goyle de arrebatarle la chalina.

-- ¡Cállala!—ordenó Goyle a Crabbe—

Luna se debatía con Crabbe sin dejar de gritar, ese par de Slytherins no gozaban de muy buena fama además de ser en extremo toscos.

-- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡MMMM!—logró gritar antes de que Crabbe le cubriera la boca con su rechoncha mano.

-- ¡Me está babeando! ¡Que asco!—reclamó Crabbe.

-- ¡Pues soporta!— le respondió Crabbe mientras enrollaba la chalina-- será mejor llevarla a la sala de los menesteres, ahí dejará de fastidiar. Cárgala—indicó.

-- ¿Por qué tengo que cargarla yo?—se quejó Crabbe.

Crabbe asintió haciendo una mueca de repugnancia por su mano afectada entonces soltó la boca de la joven y extrajo su varita aplicando un hechizo silenciador en Luna y llevándosela a los hombros ignorando los golpes de la joven en su espalda. Draco por su parte los observaba desde la esquina, si adivinaba lo que ese par se traía entre manos, era encerrar a Lovegood en la sala de menesteres para que apareciera a la semana como Montague, no, no podía permitirlo.

-- Bajadla en este momento—dijo en el tono más sombrío que poseía.

Goyle y Crabbe voltearon de golpe sintiendo los pelos de punta, sin embargo sonrieron levemente al ver a Draco Malfoy ahí.

-- Draco, Que bueno que viniste, A que esta "Lunática" nos sirve de diversión un rato ¡Eh!- bromeó Goyle con media sonrisa en el rostro borrándola inmediatamente al ver que no provocaba en más mínimo gesto por parte de Draco-- ¿Draco que pasa?.

-- Pasa que no me habéis oído—dijo Draco dirigiendo luego la mirada amenazante hacia Crabbe--- ¡Os he dicho que la bajen!

-- ¡Draco!... ¡Ella robó una bufanda de nuestra casa!—le explicó Crabbe aún sin entender la actitud de Draco-- ¡Ve! ¡Ahí está! ¡Goyle se la quitó!

-- ¡No sé si estoy hablando claro!—vociferó Draco-- ¡Os he dicho que la suelten!

-- ¡Vamos Malfoy! ¡Solo es una tonta ravenclaw! Además… es… es…es… ¡Es Lunática por Merlín!—exclamó Goyle.

-- Os he indicado algo ya dos veces Goyle--- le dijo Draco con tono peligroso fijando sus orbes grises como dos cuchillos afilados en los ojos de Goyle—sabes que no repito una tercera.

Lentamente Crabbe bajó al suelo a Luna que aún temblorosa se agarró de la pared deslizándose por ella hasta el suelo.

-- Goyle—agregó Draco, Goyle lo observaba aún incrédulo pero asintió en señal de haberlo escuchado-- ¿NO tienes algo que le pertenece a Lovegood?—le preguntó.

-- es… es una bufanda de Slytherin Draco… ella es una…

-- ¿Lo llevaba puesto SI o NO?—le gruñó Draco, a lo que Goyle asintió no sin antes intercambiar una mirada confusa con Crabbe—pues bien, dásela… -- agregó.

Tanto Crabbe como Goyle lo miraron estupefacto, quizá aquél día fue el más raro de todos no solamente para él, sin embargo al ver que ninguno de los dos pensaba hacer nada, Draco extrajo su varita y apuntó directamente al rostro de Goyle.

-- No me voy a los juegos con nadie Goyle… lo sabes—aseveró con voz gruesa Draco mientras Goyle temblaba al ver la varita prácticamente en su nariz.

De ese modo en menos de 3 segundos Goyle arrojó la bufanda al suelo.

-- Bien, ahora marchaos… -- les dijo el rubio, Crabbe y Goyle se miraron pero aún seguían demasiado impactados para reaccionar-- ¡¿A que esperan par de lerdos?! ¡Les dije que se fueran!—vociferó provocando que ambos tropezaran y se alejaran del pasillo no sin antes hacerles una última advertencia-- y si alguien dice una palabra de esto se las verá conmigo ¿Entendieron?—

Ya cuando los pasos de ambos Slytherins se habían dejado de oír, miró a Luna aún agazapada contra la pared de piedra, su respiración aún no se había normalizado pese a que ya Crabbe y Goyle se habían marchado, de modo que cogió la bufanda metiéndola en su bolsillo y se agachó hasta su altura.

-- Lovegood…-- la llamó sin resultado--- Lovegood, ya se han marchado, no volverán a molestarte—trató de explicarle pero Luna no dejaba de temblar—Love…-- pero era inútil seguir llamándola, de modo que tomó su rostro en sus manos y volvió a intentarlo-- Luna, Luna ya ha pasado, ya todo pasó… lamento no haber intervenido antes… Luna… Luna ¿Me oyes? ¡¿Me oyes?!

De pronto la mirada de Luna se enfocó en la suya al mismo tiempo que ella salía de su letargo y comenzaba a llorar.

-- ya… tranquila, ya se fueron—intentó calmarla, sin embargo ella en un arranque le echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a hacer movimientos de hombro mientras inspiraba entrecortadamente.

-- Luna… ¿Qué sucede?...—murmuró asombrosamente preocupado- ¿Luna?—la llamó sin obtener respuesta por lo que la separó un poco de sí mismo para verle el rostro-- ¿Luna?

Sin embargo Luna abrió la boca y pronunció algunas palabras sin que de su garganta se oyera el más mínimo sonido.

-- Te aplicaron un hechizo enmudecedor ¿Verdad?—le preguntó él, Luna asintió mientras limpiaba una de sus mejillas con su mano derecha—no te angusties—le tranquilizó él limpiando suavemente su otra mejilla—te lo quitaré ahora mismo—añadió en un susurro para luego murmurar el contrahechizo--- "Sonorus". ¿Ya te sientes mejor?—le preguntó.

-- si… - murmuró Luna mientras llevaba una mano a su garganta—Pensé que ellos iban a…

-- No te inquietes—le dijo Draco—no te volverán a molestar, lo prometo- le dijo él--- arriba- le indicó ayudándole a ponerse en pie, Luna asintió; pero se paró demasiado rápido casi sin darse cuenta que no había dejado de temblar, por lo que Draco tuvo que sujetarla para que no cayera de nuevo

-- Wow… tranquila pequeña Águila- bromeó Draco mientras ella elevaba el rostro para verle-- ¿Estás mejor?

Los ojos de Luna analizaron su rostro con rapidez conteniendo la respiración, debido a la cercanía de sus cuerpos, Draco sintió contra su pecho el palpitar de la joven Ravenclaw, sintiéndose por primera vez vulnerable ante la mirada atenta de una mujer, los grandes y ensoñadores ojos azules de Luna brillaban de forma especial, a tal punto que hubiera podido jurar que en esos instantes estaba leyéndole el alma.

Las manos de la joven sobre sus propios brazos sujetándola le hicieron un leve apretón que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-- errr—murmuró él sintiendo cómo el temblor de Luna había pasado a su propio cuerpo. Por lo que la separó levemente de sí- bien.

-- Yo…-- dijo Luna--

-- bien… eh- titubeó Draco—creo que esto es tuyo—le dijo elevando la bufanda a la altura de la mirada de Luna.

-- quizás no deba tenerla… -- dijo ella observando la prenda con cierta nostalgia.

-- ¡Que va!—exclamó Draco—te sienta bien y la necesitarás hasta que tus compañeros te devuelvan tus cosas.

Luna le miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras elevaba las manos hasta coger la bufanda entre la mano de Draco.

-- es cierto… en realidad vine para darte esto—dijo Draco sacando el brazalete de Luna, sin embargo el rostro de la joven se entristeció.

-- ¿No lo quieres?--- le preguntó ella casi en un susurro y la mirada baja.

-- bueno, es tuyo… dijiste que era tu amuleto de buena suerte—le explicó—no sería bueno que yo lo tuviera… tu lo necesitas.

-- ¿Es por eso?—le preguntó Luna, él asintió y asombrosamente ella volvió a sonreír—es mi regalo… quédatelo tu, yo quiero que lo tengas.

--- ehh bueno yo--- titubeó Draco.

-- por favor--- le pidió ella con la mirada llena de ilusión.

-- de acuerdo… pero tú te quedas con la bufanda—le condicionó ella.

-- es un trato—asintió Luna-- gracias por salvarme—agregó ella con su suave voz mientras se acomodaba la bufanda alrededor de su cuello

-- solo manipulé a un par de lerdos… no es gran cosa—añadió Draco restándole importancia--- en realidad son muy fáciles de manejar y…-- intentó seguir con aquél diálogo cuando de pronto Luna le sonrió más abiertamente y le dio un beso fugaz en su mejilla.

El rubor subió a su rostro con fuerza, sin ser capaz de parpadear por al menos 10 segundos escuchó un alegre "Adiós Draco" de Luna, que se alejaba dando brincos rumbo a Ravenclaw.

****

La noche se cernía sobre Maison Malfoy dejando aquél atardecer en el olvido, el cielo lucía estrellado y despejado tal como aquél día de septiembre hacía ya tantos años, sin embargo sus recuerdos se habían hecho vívidos y casi podía jurar que volvía a sentir el beso de Luna en su mejilla.

Inconcientemente una sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro al pensar en ella, en definitiva Luna Lovegood sería una persona que jamás se borraría de su vida, ni ella ni el sentimiento que había despertado aquellos días en su joven corazón, haciéndole descubrir que palpitaba como el de los demás, haciéndole conocer que cada quien fijaba los límites de su libertad… porque aquello había sido un punto determinante de su vida presente, una vida que él había construido según sus propios deseos.

La huella que la joven había dejado en su vida era algo muy similar a lo que muchos llamarían el "Primer amor", un amor Libre, espontáneo y sincero, transformado hoy en un lazo aún más fuerte que la amistad y que el mismo amor.

A veces como Hoy se preguntaba por el destino de la "Pequeña águila", aún cuando nadie le creyera jamás, Luna era aún más Ravenclaw que ninguno, una verdadera águila, porque era sabia en su propia libertad, porque había nacido para ser libre, aunque a veces descendiera a tierra para enseñar a alguien a volar.

Sacudió la cabeza riendo de sus propios pensamientos, era hora de volver a la realidad, de modo que bebió lo que quedaba de su copa de coñac, y dirigiendo una última mirada hacia los jardines cubiertos de hielo invernal abandonó su despacho, aduciendo a su imaginación el que en esos precisos instantes pudiera escuchar la canción de Luna de nuevo, jugueteando como un Grimley entre los copos de nieve.

**FIN**

Bueno, Lo he dicho antes, Este es mi primer relato sobre la pareja Draco/Luna, pero he de confesarles que me ha gustado mucho escribirlo, no creí que me iba a agradar tanto.

Pues bien, espero que haya satisfecho el pedido de **Maromeh** en **"Reto a la Carta"**, y por supuesto que a los demás lectores os agrade **"Septiembre"**.

Muchos saludos y cariños

**Pao-Hale20 **

**Posdata: **"Ya me olvidaba… la canción en la que me inspiré es **"A walk to remember" **de **Mandy Moore"**


End file.
